


Party

by Zorthain



Series: Single Pringles [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: And Anyone Who Doesn't Ship It Will Be Pissed Off, Dick Jokes, Humanity's Sassiest, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inappropriate Humor, Leave Prompts And I Might Write Them, Levi Being a Jerk, M/M, Partytime!, Prompt Challenge, Sassy Levi, Sorry Not Sorry, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Underage Drinking, What Was I Thinking?, You Have Been Warned, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3492389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zorthain/pseuds/Zorthain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin gets invited to a party. He drags Levi along, and as the two most known students in Shina College, (one for outstanding baseball and hockey performance, the other being the number one most brilliant student by far,) they get a little more attention than wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt of "Levi and Erwin go to a raging party. Levi doesn't want to be there"

The _boom boom_ of the music was enough to blast every other thought out of his mind, yet Levi still couldn't quite relax. It was as though someone had just blocked off every exit from his brain, and all the thoughts that passed through his head were just piling up in a colossal headache.

"Wanna get out of here?" he asked quietly, nudging Erwin in the ribs.

" _What?_ " He leaned down close to him so Levi could say it directly into his ear, but he just shook his head. Even if he yelled into his ear, there was just too much noise. Besides, he was having a good time. Erwin shrugged it off, and went back to waving his arms in the air, singing like a tonedeaf monkey.

He smiled faintly at how ridiculous he looked, pulling him down again to peck him on the cheek and pulling his hood over his head before wandering off. Somehow he found himself back at the bar, a tiny strawberry-blonde girl talking his ear off and shakily asking tons of questions.

"So you graduated as an honours student?" Her eyes were wide with admiration.

"Top of my class, but that was three years ago," he deadpanned, put off by her eagerness to talk. "And you?" He gestured to her, gripping his cup lightly at the rim.

"Ah, yea," He could see beads of sweat forming on her forehead and neck. "High achievement." Her expression turned sour. ".7% off."

"That's a shame." He sipped idly from his cup, before he noticed a tall sandy blonde making his way through the crowd, a determined expression on his face that grew darker the closer he got.

"Petra! I was looking all over!" He shot Levi a dirty glare. "Who is this creep?"

"Watch it, brat. Maybe you should bite your tongue instead of talking like that to your superiors," he snapped. He wasn't certain where the words came from, but they got the desired effect.

"Superiors? Think you're tough, shorty?" He puffed out his chest and Levi looked him up and down, noting his posture and attitude. He tensed up at the short comment, but Levi's expression relaxed again just as suddenly.

"Ah, I see. Is this your girlfriend?"

"Damn right she is!" he shouted, through it was doubtable anyone else even heard them over the music.

The girl elbowed him in the stomach, causing him to double over in pain. "Auruo! We are not dating! I can take care of myself, don't worry about defending me."

Auruo seemed visibly surprised, and he held his tongue tentatively in between his index and thumb. There was a small row of puncture wounds on it.

"I see you decided to take my advice," Levi smirked nastily. He mumbled something under his breath, causing Petra to hit him again, and while he was bent over, Levi grabbed hold of him by the collar. "You can call me the Corporal, since you make me seem so vastly superior. And don't lose your shit over your highschool crush here, honey, cause this hottie is only interested in men."

He picked up his glass and leaned back on the table again, sipping calmly while the two of them stared in awe. Finally, mumbling something about being sorry, they both trundled away, Petra hissing angrily.

"Brats.." He looked away, watching the dance floor, when he felt another set of eyes on him. Scanning the room quickly, it wasn't hard to pick out the source; a boy with brown hair and bright green eyes was staring blatantly at him. Three people stood behind him, one short blonde boy who was glancing nervously all around, and a dark, morose Asian girl. The third person didn't really seem to belong, but he was obviously flirting with the girl, who wasn't giving him much thought.

Levi looked away; he was taken. And it didn't matter how adorable this kid was, he couldn't even come close to Erwin. Still, curiosity had him turning his head when he felt a light tap on his shoulder.

"Hey. You must be Levi Ackerman." The kid was smiling behind him.

Creepy.

"Tch. So what if I am?" He didn't bother to correct him on his last name, odds were even if he did he'd mispronounce it. After all, Rivaille wasn't the most common.

"You're a student legend! Straight A's student, top of every class, and quite athletic too from what I hear." Levi clicked his tongue distastefully again, and his eyes opened a little wider. "Oh, I'm sorry, I seem to have forgotten to introduce myself! I'm Eren Jaëgär," he said, offering his hand.

"A pleasure, Jaëgär." If his expression betrayed him, Eren didn't reflect it when they shook. This was the freshman off the football team, the one who'd supposedly lost it and picked up a kid by the neck, throwing him into the bleachers. The worst bit was, the poor kid he'd thrown hadn't actually intentionally done anything wrong, he'd just accidentally broken leg of the team captain, Thomas Wagner. Fell on it funny or something when he tackled him. From what the rumours said, Jaëgär had two men holding down each of his arms, and he'd just worked around it by picking him up using his teeth.

"So what brings you here?" Eren tried to lean back casually on the table next to him, but missed and fell against the wall. Levi raised an eyebrow and looked down at him as he stood up again. "M' fine, m alright."

"My boyfriend," Levi said very pointedly, smiling inwardly at the disappointed whoosh of air Eren gave. "He dragged me here to get our excessive amount of homework off my mind, but so far it hasn't worked." In fact if anything, he'd only become more stressed. "Enjoy your freshman year while it lasts, because shit gets real after," he grunted.

"That's a shame," Eren said, and Levi wasn't sure if he was referring to the stress or the boyfriend part. "And I will, don't sweat it. Can you point him out please?"

Levi lifted a finger without really looking up at Erwin, who was downing his umpteenth shot across the room, to the cheering of the crowd. Across from him, Erd was looking disappointed he'd managed to do it, looking at his own glass regretfully. "He's known for being a superstar athlete and the insane amounts of alcohol he can drink before passing out."

"Wait, what?" Eren looked surprised. "What are you doing with a guy like that? You could do so much better than _that_." He said the last part as if he was implying something, and Levi slammed his glass on the table.

"I don't know," he said cooly. "Maybe it's because of his skyscraper cock, I'll bet you can't even put a Tic-Tac to shame," he said dully, trying to be blunt enough to turn Eren away. It seemed to work, from the dumbfounded expression on his face.

"Well, it's been nice meeting you Levi, but I have to go save my sister from that horseface. Maybe we can meet up sometime though," he smiled sweetly; even so there was a hint of resentment mixed in there.

"Indeed." Levi spoke coldly, turning his attention back to where Erwin was dancing wildly as he downed another dose of poison. The song only seemed to roar louder once he was left alone, and he flinched at the ringing in his ears. Finally, tired of watching him kill his liver, Levi went up to where Erwin was stumbling around.

"Hey, brat." He pulled him down to his height and stared into his eyes. "I think that's enough shit for tonight."

"Oh, hi, Levi," he said fondly. "I was just going to take on Mike though." Erwin hiccoughed drunkly. "I beat Erd in our competition, look!" he said, holding up a five dollar bill. "Do we really have to go?"

"I didn't say we were leaving just yet," Levi smiled wickedly. He tugged him out of the corner of the room to the middle, a circle twisting around them.

"Levi, what are you doing?" Even though his eyes were clouded, Erwin still looked shocked.

"Just follow my lead," he said, laughing a little despite himself. He climbed up on the coffee table. "Let's dance Erwin." He extended his hand, and, hesitantly, Erwin took it, letting himself be pulled up to the cheers of the crowd.

"Follow my lead," he repeated, his hands on his shoulders, Erwin's on his waist. Just as _Give You What You Like_ , some Avril Lavigne song, came on, he began to rub against him, first with one shoulder, then the other, staring at him the whole time.

_Please wrap your drunken arms around me,_

_And I'll let you call me yours tonight,_

The beat was silky and sensual, and he felt his body moving with the drawl of the words. Erwin chuckled, swinging him around teasingly, and he nearly flew off, the crowd moving backwards, arms reaching out at them. A few girls screamed, making Levi laugh even harder as he flung his sweatshirt into the crowd.

_Please tell me I'm your one and only,_

_Or lie and say it is tonight,_

He heard a high pitched voice say, "Oh my god they are _so_ hot!" and, teasingly, in the flashing lights, wound his legs around Erwin's. He felt his arms trying to lift him up, and laughed wildly, evading him while creeping his hands around his chest, every beat of the song provoking him to stray a little lower.

_When you turn off the lights, I get stars in my eyes,_

_Is this love? Maybe some-da-ay_

He treated Erwin's body as though it was a pole, rolling down him. Finally, after teasing him a second, he pulled his legs up around Erwin's waist, his thighs and knees holding him in place as he pulled himself up to tower above him. It was practically a striptease at this point anyways, so Levi unbuttoned the top of his shirt, all the while leaning down into his lips, Erwin holding him from the base of his spine. He felt a beer-soaked tongue worm its way into his mouth, while the crowd screamed, but it was all ignored.

"If you don't watch it, I'm going to take you right here," Erwin growled hungrily. His eyes were filled with pure lust while he shrugged out of his shirt, muscles gleaming in the low lighting.

_And in a room of empty bottles,_

_If you don't give me what I want,_

_Then you'll get what you deserve._

"Oh, no you're not. You're not going to take me until I've finished with you myself," Levi said, licking at his neck. He thought he saw Petra out of the corner of his eye, looking mortified, and Eren, not ten feet away from her, holding what remained of a shattered wine glass; he held up his middle finger at the crowd in general.

"As if," Erwin replied, nipping at him. "I'm going to have you bending over the kitchen table once we get home, I'm not even going to wait till we can reach the bed."

_So don't turn on the lights,_

_I'll give you what you like._

Their audience lost it when he dipped his hands under the waistband of Erwin's pants, but he still felt him pulling his hand away. He grinned devilishly. "Hey, this body is for you, not them."

_Give you what you like._

Levi gave him a lopsided smirk, and continued pressing down for another second before sliding off his chest, to a disappointed groan. Even though the song was barely half over, they jumped off the table, Erwin scooping his shirt up once they reached the floor and blending into the crowd again.

* * *

"That was fun," Levi said, yawning. He checked his watch, it was a little past one. Erwin sat on the couch, Levi sprawled across his lap. Nobody crossed them or tried to make them move so they could sit; they were the two most well known and powerful sophomores.

"Wanna go again? Or I can drive us home?" He still hadn't put his shirt back on. Instead, Levi was using it as a blanket.

"No, you're not. You're going to come with me, and we're going to call a lift, and we're going home." Levi pushed his hair back affectionately, then changed tone, suddenly jumping up and dragging him across the room, to the laughter of some of the other people around. Erwin struggled against him a moment, whining, but he came along in the end.

"Levi, I don't wanna go, c'mon, just look at me with those pretty eyes of yours," he slurred, putting on his button-up and sweater. "C'mon one more round." He had to do the best he could to not turn around and slap the big dope across his face.

He flipped open his phone, punching in Moblit's number. "Yes, hello? Yeah, we're at Rose's house, yeah, the party, can you give us a lift?" He paused a second. "At the bus stop a block from here? Ok. Thanks Mobby."

"Let's just stay Levi. Let's go dance again."

"No, we're going home Erwin. You're drunk and tired, and I'll say it one last time in case your shithead brain can't understand; we're going home. Come on," he said, kissing him lightly as they walked into the night. The still-cold March wind blew them closer together as they walked towards where they were going to be picked up, holding hands through the holes in the pockets of their sweatshirts.

Levi would never admit it wasn't actually the washing machine that had made them.

**Author's Note:**

> This one was fun to write, and sorry for the kind-of not on time update, I had no wifi ;-;
> 
> (ALSO I LOVE THIS BECAUSE LEVI EXPRESSES MY FEELINGS ABOUT CERTAIN SHIPS kthxbai.)
> 
> EDIT: Sorry guys, it's been five days of busy and writing, and I think I'm going to take tomorrow off, so every five days I'll take a break. The next break day will be the 12th or 13th I think. It's just too much to keep up with my intense piano and traveling that my family insists on and writing all at once. Thanks :3
> 
> ~Zor


End file.
